lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KingAragorn
Please Leave a messeage for me at the bottom of this page, Thanks! New 2 this wikia Hello I am new to this wikia and was wondering if it is possible to make userboxes like in the Wookieepedia site (that is my first wikia to join) in the format of (please go to the edit this comment to view the format because it wont appear correctly here) :Yes this appears to be an excellant idea. It already exists here but I don't know whether it has as much fields as the Wookieepedia, but feel free to edit the template. Thanks!-- 19:25, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Citations/Pronunciation I was wondering if there was a 'macro' or 'template' for adding citations. Often times I read a page and wonder what work(s) the 'fact' comes from. When authoring/editing, it would be nice to be able to specify that a particular piece of info came from, say, 'The Hobbit pg 123' or 'The Silmarillion, page 37' or 'Letters, page 22'. I think that this model, which seems to also be used in Wikipedia would increase integrity of info, allow an easier discern (non)canon. Also, if something seems 'fishy' and doesn't contain a citation, one could mark the section as (citation needed)...etc. Also, is there a way to specify pronunciation using a dictionary style format? For example: Beleriand (bě-lâr-ē-ānd). Lbcongo 23:45, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi Lbcongo! At the moment only a hand full of articles have citations of where the information came from, and those are the ones that were originally imported from wikipedia. We could start to introduce such a policy of citing, but it would be difficult for all articles we have; we may have to use it to make sure disputed content is true or not. And the way that citations could be added is to use a citation template(which I don't think exists here yet) where you would type , which might appear as ("The Hobbit - C6"), and ypu would put it right after where information is given. As for pronunciation, we could also include another template in articles stating clearing how to pronounce the article name.-- 21:30, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think that's a great idea. I'm not suggesting that it should be a concrete policy, but if a template existed I would definitely use it when contributing. I'm often checking the 'Recent changes' and 'Random pages' where I stumble across info and I think 'I wonder where the contributor found out that "fact"' (particularly some of the more obscure references to dates or 'character bios'). Also, since some of Tolkien's works have discripancies (e.g. details in the volumes "The History of Middle-earth" differ wildly from those in "The Silmarillion" for obvious reasons) it would allow contributors to cite which work they're drawing from and hence broaden the scope of an article. Personally, in these instances I like to think of the descrepancies as a pseudo-telephone-game where the 'teller of the tale' might have interpreted the 'facts' differently than a 'narrator' from another story; as real-life history often presents itself this way; maybe I'm crazy but, for me, thinking of it this way adds to the mysticism of Tolkien's worlds. Anyway, thanks for the consideration. I've been "junking out" on many of these articles for a few weeks now and my thirst for more is growing every day.Lbcongo 19:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Image categories Im making image categories, so far ive got dwarf images, hobbit images, monster images, youknow. Help would be nice. The Evil O'malley 15:35, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Non-canon and other stuff Go to Forum:Non canon information, and tell me yur thoughts. P.S: You barly ever answer my questions on LOTR fanon, so ill ask here an important one. In LOTR fanon, does Morgomir count as a Nazgul? Like ive created a Nazgul in LOTR fanon called Morsïr the third most powerful Nazgul, if Morgomir counts he'd be fourth, does he? Does he count??? Answer this time please, ive asked you three times. The Evil O'malley 20:55, 26 August 2007 (UTC) EMERGENCY!! Block this user LOTRsuckscock , Look what the ba****d did special:contributions/ LOTRsuckscock!!!!!!!! The Evil O'malley 21:56, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ...........That was quick.....--The Evil O'malley 22:01, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :I recieved an email that told me that my talk page had been edited.-- 22:10, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Dang your like Superman, your there when needed. We need more admins like ya. P.S: In LotR fanon I plan to hold a halloween competion too, permission to do so?--The Evil O'malley 22:37, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sure Dwarves wouldn't mind if you use the halloween idea on LOTR Fanon too.-- 23:23, 4 September 2007 (UTC) BfMEII Do you own it? Cause I need to know how to play online Multiplayer better.--The Evil O'malley 15:28, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :I own it but I haven't played the online multiplayer.-- 18:30, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Have you checked out the mods?--The Evil O'malley 20:39, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :No I haven't, what are they like?-- 21:00, 9 September 2007 (UTC) INCREDIBLE! One mod COMPLETELY turns the game into Pirates of the Carribean, the other adds Gothmog and all the nine and a ton of stuff. And another adds Arnor as a faction with Argeleb and Arveleg as part of the heroes. etc. --The Evil O'malley 01:38, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Fantasy wikis footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the fantasy wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You can feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 19:19, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :This looks like a brilliant idea, I'll see if I can fit it into the design of our main page, but unfortunately I don't have time at the momemt; however I certainly will do this soon. Thanks.-- 19:24, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's great! This can fit right at the bottom of the page, under all the boxes. You can just add at the bottom. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 19:26, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for giving me Rollback Rights I will make sure I use it well! - Dwarves 20:37, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Hey! Check this out. User:The evil O,malley/Screenshots in BFME II--The Evil O'malley 22:42, 25 September 2007 (UTC) MOI (messages of interest) system I have noticed that you have no MOI system on this wiki. I think it would be extremly useful for us to have a MOI system on this wiki to help notify each other of things. For information on MOI, go here --Sam Kay 17:02, 12 October 2007 (UTC). :I'm not sure how it works, from what I can gather it uses Javascript/AJAX, but I can't locate the script, it would be good if you point me in the direction on where to find it and i'll see if it's possible to put it here.-- 20:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'll ask around at D&D wiki and see where they got the script from. --Sam Kay 17:21, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::I have sent a message to Blue Dragon, the D&D Techie/admin. As he placed it on D&D Wiki (I think), he should know. --Sam Kay 18:05, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I have recieved a reply on the MOI thing. It was: "Hello Sam Key. I programmed the MoI system without a modularized integrable design method in mind. However, I would be more than glad to help get it working at LotR wiki. Let me know if it is a serious interest, and I then I can prepare the code so that it can be easily used and modified by anyone. The one requirements that you should let him know about is CGI support with Perl. I built it this way because I am much more of a fan of Perl than PHP, and the bot actually leaves the real of the wiki for a bit and accesses the wiki back with WWW::Mechanizer. Let me know what you want me to do, — Blue Dragon (talk) 18:47, 18 October 2007 (MDT)" Sadly, due to my lack of programming knowledge, I did not understand it, but I hope you will. --Sam Kay 16:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :From what I can gather, I doubt it would be possible here as it would require a member of the server side staff at wikia to incorporate it, you could request it at wikia central and see what they say, but it's beyond my power.-- 23:03, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Darn. --Sam Kay 11:57, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Hello Up for some BFMEII, before you do put the disk in and check for updates and download it all the patches. Respond and name the time you want to play.--The Evil O'malley 18:26, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I could probably play at the weekend, but not sure what time; what time zone are you in? Cause I live in the UK and it might be difficult to play at convienient times for both of us if you live in the U.S.-- 20:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Err good point. But since you have extra time, download the Special Extended Edition mod (When I dowloaded it, I forgot to get patch 1.06 so I messed up. Anyway with Patch 1.06 you can play online without crashing your computer, just in case if you run into me, im called TookSiegeMaster on network play.--76.25.34.20 22:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey! Thanks for the welcome! I use a lot of Wikis and, being a Tolkien fan it's no surprise I found this one. I'm not all that familiar with Elvish (unfortunately), English and Spanish are the ones I know best. I'll probably be a frequent user here, so count on more contribs from me! Millenian 02:49, 8 November 2007 (UTC)